Tamora and Kat Mitchell
Tamora and''' Kat''' Mitchell are the twin daughters of Paige Matthews, a Charmed One and Henry Mitchell, a mortal. Henry Jr. is their adopted younger brother. History Birth Tam and Kat's conception was unexpected and they were born sometime in mid-2007. Not being one for traditions, Paige decided to not carry on the Halliwell tradition of giving children names that begin with "P." She and Henry chose these names out of their liking of them. Coming into their Powers Tam and Kat came into their powers at the same time in 2008. Tamora possesses the power of Molecular Acceleration and Kat has Molecular Deceleration, though they will eventually grow into the full usage of both powers. After Tam accidentally set the house on fire, Henry strongly believed that the twins' powers should be bound though Paige was against it as she believed it went against the laws of nature. Henry, though understanding how important magic is to Paige and the family, is adamant that magic is not all his daughters are and Paige reluctantly binds Tam's magic until she can grow old enough to learn how to control it. It was later implied by Bailey, a Magic School faculty member, that Kat's powers were also bound. Powers and Abilities *''Basic Powers'' **'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. **'Potion making:' The ability to brew potions. **'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *''Tamora's Active Powers'' **'Molecular Acceleration:' The ability to speed up molecules causing them to heat up and catch fire. Tamora's power isn't yet potent enough to cause an explosion like her Aunt Piper can, because she is still a baby. Paige decides to bind Tamora's power until she is old enough to control it. *''Kat's Active Powers'' **'Molecular Deceleration:' The ability to slow molecules down to a point that makes things appear to move in slow-motion. Because Kat is still a baby, her powers are not yet strong enough to completely freeze things like her Aunt Piper. It was revealed by Bailey that Kat's powers were also bound. Molecular Acceleration 7.png|Tam burns a ring around her. Molecular Acceleration 6.png|..and later starts a fire. Kat_Freeze!.png|Kat slows a book down in mid air. 467px-Kat02.png|..and later slows down a glass of slipped water. Notes * 432px-KTM06.png Issue 8 preview 7.jpg KTM04.png Mitchell twins.png Scan04.JPG Tamora&KatMitchell.jpg KTM08.png|Kat and Tamora in Last Witch Effort 8x22-PaigeChildren.jpg Paul Ruditis tweeted that (out of The Charmed Ones' daughters) Melinda is the oldest, Prue (Phoebe's Daughter) was the youngest making the twins older than Prue, although Prue came into her powers faster. * Tamora and Kat may be the first twins in the family line. * In the novel "The Warren Witches", one of Paige's daughters is called Pandora, and Pandora's daughter is called Posie. It is implied that Posie was bound as a child, or that she was raised in a home where magic was not abundantly used. The canonocity of this has obviously been negated. * Of the nine cousins, they are the fourth and fifth oldest. * Strangely enough, the twins in their first comic appearance have red hair, but both of their parents have dark brown hair. However, Charlotte Warren, Allen Halliwell, and Penny Halliwell all had red hair, which would explain why the twins have red hair as well. But it is presumed that Penny's hair at the time was temporary since in another episode that is shown that around that time, she has a different hair colour. ** Their hair was colored red before being changed to brown in the fifth issue of the Charmed Comics, as Paige's hair in the comics is red as well. This decision was made so that the children were more recognizable as being Paige's. ** In "Oh, Henry", the twins have brown curly hair, and their hair has been colored brown ever since. * It is unknown who was born first although it is likely that Tam was seeing as how her power is stronger than Kat's and in a set of Witch siblings, the oldest is always the strongest. * In "Morality Bites Back", it is unknown if it is Tamora or Kat in the Comic. * Paul Rudits on his name choice:'' I never considered Paige a traditionalist who would name all her children after people in her life or carry on the history of the “P” names. Particularly since she didn’t grow up with that tradition. I spent a lot of time trying to get into her head about this decision and came up with two names I think she and Henry might choose.'' * In "Oh, Henry", Henry says, "Yes that was before our two wonderful though unexpected bundles of joy" which means that Paige's pregnancy was a surprise. Appearance Tamora and Kat have only appeared in 1''' episode of the series and '''8 issues throughout the course of the comic series. ;Season 8 :Forever Charmed : ;Season 9 — Volume One :No Rest for the Wicca :Unnatural Resources : ;Season 9 — Volume Two :Morality Bites Back :Oh, Henry :Three Little Wiccans :Last Witch Effort ;Season 9 — Volume Three :Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter :Family Shatters Category:Warren Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Magical beings Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Halliwell Family Category:Warren line